Dreamwalker
by Emily Elliot
Summary: Dreams, disasters, girls and Quidditch. Magic transporting trees and a handsome new Hufflepuff Seeker named Liam Latchbolt. School is out for summer, Draco Malfoy is seventeen and home alone. So what is the worst that can happen?
1. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Authors Notes:  
  
This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
This is the first part in a 12 part series.  
  
----------------  
  
It was a warm day at Hogwarts as students of the age old School of Witchcraft and Wizardry packed their bags for the journey home. It had been a long year, and a tough one, filled with the usual bizarre goings on that were now to be expected from the school that housed some of the most promising Wizards and Witches in the world.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, looked out his window and sighed. Another year over, he thought to himself; but at what cost? Once again the world was under threat, once again the boy with the brilliant scar on his forehead had triumphed, but it was not over by a long shot. The current crisis was over, but the far seeing wizard knew that the darkness that had been expelled was only waiting in the shadows, ready to come back once its strength had gathered. Now the school year was over he was free of his responsibility to the students, but he still worried.  
  
If the darkness came back, it would come quickly and there would be only small chances that it could be beaten back once again.  
  
The top wizards had met many months ago and had summoned all their strength, creating a free moment in time, a cover like a blanket, to stop the darkness coming, but it would not linger long. If he did not find an answer, the world of Hogwarts would certainly perish. The headmaster shook his head, disagreeing with the dark fate he perceived lay ahead. He looked back out to the grounds below and watched as a tall boy, thin and with ghostly white hair, walked out to the lake edge. Dumbledore smiled bitterly.  
  
"Even you Draco Malfoy, proud dragon," he said, speaking softly, "Even you are in danger yet you know it not."  
  
Dumbledore could not help feeling some sympathy for the gloomy figure, now seated on a fallen tree that served as a seat by the lake side. No matter how much darkness lay on the young man's face, no matter how much trouble occurred because of him, Dumbledore pitied him. He was unloved by the one man he respected more than any other, his father. And yet the boy would forever be only aiming to please.  
  
Draco Malfoy, seventeen and pale faced, tall and wiry, sat hunched over by the lake side. A slight breeze was in the air and it caught a thread of his tied back hair and caused it to fall into his white face. Draco pushed his hair back without a thought, except that yes, his hair was getting far too long. It now ran neatly down the back of his neck like a cascade of white fabric, collecting past his shoulders. He would have hair just like his father's whether he liked it or not. It was the way the Malfoys had always been, and always would be. He sighed and looked upwards at the blue sky.  
  
The train was quiet on the way home. Draco sat by himself, Crabbe and Goyle had left school earlier in the year and Draco knew they were expelled because of him. He was no one's friend, but he didn't mind, it had always been that way, ever since first year. Draco remembered that trip on the train, heading off to school, meeting Harry Potter and making an instant enemy at the same time. Draco would never admit it, even to himself, but his feelings had been deeply hurt that day. He remembered the bitter sting of Potter's rejection, he remembered the disgusted looks on his and Weasley's faces, and on the one face he had come to recoil from the most, Hermione Granger. Just the thought of her now made him shiver all over, a quick spasm of his body, head to toe. He shook his head and lounged back into the train seat. He knew why she upset him so, but he would never say it, he would rather die.  
  
The countryside quietly passed him by, he wasn't even paying attention to it anymore. He sat alone, enjoying the silence of the empty seats around him. He could hear the muffled voices from the people in the next compartment. He had changed out of his school clothes and now sat in his dark black slacks, with a dark grey sweater over a dress shirt his mother had sent to him. His large black cloak was folded neatly on the seat next to him.  
  
Draco stared down at his hands, which were still red in pain from his latest Quidditch accident. Great scars adorned his hands and rose like snakes up his forearms. He had refused to go to Madam Pomfrey, he knew that his cuts were only flesh wounds and would heal eventually. He liked the pain, the black lines where the blood had dried.  
  
It had been the Quidditch cup decider and once again, Slytherin were to play Gryffindor. This time Draco had believed they had an advantage; Potter was missing in action yet again and was replaced by Gryffindor on-again-off- again Seeker, Ginny Weasley. Ginny had turned into a pretty 16 year old, lithe in frame and with long red hair that went golden in the sunlight. She had also grown very quick on a broom. The only weakness she had in Draco's mind was the fact that she was a girl, and therefore could be pushed around. He was easily twice her height, stronger in his arms, and he knew that with one strong shove he could knock her straight off her slow flying broom. Her brother Ron was keeper and kept a hawk-like watch on his little sister, when he had a chance and wasn't watching the goals.  
  
The game had started well, a sunny day and very little breeze. Draco had shot off on the whistle, high into the air above the Quidditch field. He found his favorite watching spot, to the bottom of the field above the Gryffindor goals. From here he could see not only the entire field below, but he also got a good view of the school grounds. He sat and waited patiently, checking the field for that elusive flicker of gold in the air, the snitch. He kept a tab of where Ginny was, in case she spotted the snitch before he did. He watched her circling the grounds and finally she came to rest near to him. She hovered in the air, tying back her hair.  
  
"Bit late for grooming isn't it Weasley?" Draco said, as he watched her. She turned and scowled at him slightly then flicked her hair and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I have all the time in the world to catch the snitch, if my only opposition is you, Draco." and with that she gripped her broom and started to look carefully for the snitch.  
  
Draco watched her, and saw a thread of red hair fall from behind her ear; she wasn't really that bad to look at, he thought. He felt quite carefree, knowing that if Ginny was looking out for the snitch he had no need to. If she caught sight of it, he would know.  
  
Sure enough, he saw her eyes suddenly widen and she shot off across the field. Draco was off after her and quickly caught up; she was half way across the field when she suddenly dove down, following the snitch. Draco followed and was soon close to her side, diving deeper and deeper, approaching the ground at a startling rate. The snitch suddenly straightened out and Draco and Ginny pulled out of their dives to follow it. It flew close to the walls of the field, and soon Draco could feel Ginny flying close to him, her leg against his as she pressed him into the wall in an attempt to get closer to the snitch. He lost his balance as she moved in closer and his left hand, holding onto his broom tightly, scraped painfully along the wood wall.  
  
Wincing in pain, Draco shoved Ginny aside but she came back instantly and pressed against him, forcing him to again collide with the wall, this time it was his knuckles. He swore loudly and gave Ginny a strong shove and she fell behind. Draco shook his head, and forced himself onwards. He looked back to where the snitch had been flying ahead of him, but now it was several feet above him, flying straight into the sunlight. Draco shot up into the air after it, urging his broom on.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Ginny was back and she was obviously angry about Draco pushing her off as she collided with him mid-air, smacking him in the arm with her shoulder. Draco's eyes narrowed and he shouted out to a nearby Slytherin beater who promptly sent a bludger soaring towards Ginny. She saw it coming and pressed against Draco tightly, so that when the bludger did connect, with her right shoulder, it also caught Draco. They both fell slightly off their brooms and the snitch disappeared out of sight. Draco swore again and looked over to Ginny, who had just got back on her broom.  
  
"You really shouldn't play Weasley, your looks scare the snitch away." he heard himself say automatically as she looked at him. He didn't know why he had said anything; he felt hot with anger and knew his cheeks were flushed red.  
  
"Exercise a bit too much for you Draco?" she snapped back, "Or would you like me to get you some training wings for your broom?"  
  
"Oh very funny..." he replied as he rolled his eyes at her, but she was off, flying slowly back up above him. Then, as he looked across the field, he saw it. Draco was off towards the Slytherin house box, having caught sight of the snitch circling it. Soon he was following the snitch closely as it wound itself around the box, just another few inches and he would have the hot little gold ball in his hand. He stretched out his right and undamaged hand towards the snitch and suddenly felt an immense pain in his back as a bludger collided with him.  
  
He fell forward off his broom and found himself clutching onto the ledge of the Slytherin house box with one hand, his other hand holding onto his broom. Draco looked down from the huge height; he would never live if he fell. Both hands were now searing with pain and Draco looked up from his left hand to his right and gasped in pain as he saw cuts erupting on his skin, stretching out towards his elbow. It was like an invisible hand was dragging a blade along his skin.  
  
"Draco! I'm so sorry!" came a shrieking voice from the Slytherins seated above him. A head appeared over the ledge and it was Pansy Parkinson, despair painted all over her face, holding an opened container with "Count Catastrophe's Instant Cuts" written on it in what looked like blood. A shimmering picture of a Wizard covered in bleeding cuts danced on the side. "I meant to use it on Weasley if she came close but it got knocked out of my hand. Don't worry," she said, biting her bottom lip as she looked at his arm, "They will clear up in a few weeks!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch Pansy." Draco shouted; his anger and pain merging as he managed to pull himself back onto his broom, now nursing both hands. He placed his left hand on his broom and it flew off towards Ginny, who was winding her way around the field, right on the tail of the snitch. He held on tight, causing an intense flare of pain all over his knuckles. He looked to his right hand which was now bleeding all over his bright green robes. His shoulders hunched, he flew after Ginny who was now inches from the snitch, her hand stretched out. If he could just block out the pain for a little longer, he would be able to get the snitch, easy. He managed to catch up with her but it was not quick enough, for the second he slammed into her side, her hand finally found the snitch. She was holding the snitch now, her hand in the air and her other hand grasping her side, where Draco had hit her.  
  
"Bad Luck." she said to him, not trying to hide her smile of triumph, then her eyes wandered to his hands, "What happened to you?"  
  
Draco meant to snap back but before he could he looked at her face and saw that she was actually concerned. She had a complex look on her face, and she had lowered her hand. She flew slightly closer to him as he stretched his hands out so she could see them, trying to hide the groan of pain that was just bursting to come out of him. Ginny looked from his hands to his face, but before he or she could say anything she was swept away by her team mates who were happily zooming about the pitch. Draco was left with an exasperated look on his face, listening to the deafening cheers of Gryffindor. 


	2. Another Nightmare

Authors Notes:  
  
This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------  
  
It was the same dream as always. A dark bloom crushed in his hand, Draco stood on the edge of a cold field. It was night and the darkness was all around, with no moon and no stars. He gasped at the world around him for he was suddenly fully awake. Looking out into the gloom Draco rubbed his arms, feeling the cold air surround him. The flower fell from his hand and he disregarded it. He blinked, hoping to wake up, to trigger himself but it was to no avail. His breath created a small brief mist around his face; he could feel it. Draco jumped as he felt the small movements of a person approaching him. He turned to the darkness and heard her come to a halt beside him.  
  
"Where are we?" she said, her voice tired, as if she was lost, or asleep.  
  
"We are in a graveyard." he replied, he knew the script, the words they always spoke to each other there. "We are here to bury my Father."  
  
"I always hated him." she said; her voice shy and slightly faltering.  
  
"I know, so did I." Draco said, hanging his head, he had come here so many times, heard her say the same words. It had taken him a few years to work it all out, but for the last few months he had just played the game, over and over again. He had heard her say the same thing, and he had learnt to admit his feelings, without fear. He was awake, he was aware, he could remember the dreams. He knew she was here unconsciously.  
  
He had read so much after he had first woken in the dreams, he felt consumed, and very worried. He knew now that she never remembered their moments together, silently burying the body, night after night. Standing there in the darkness, feeling the warmth of each other like a scent caught on the wind. He also knew he was gifted; he now had something that made him stand far apart from everyone else. But unlike the Draco that others knew, he was not proud. He felt, with a twinge of disgust, what it must have been like for Harry, being a Parseltounge.  
  
Draco hated to have any kind of empathy with Harry, but now he felt it coursing through him, like a warm drop of liquid on a block of ice. He had something that others both feared and marveled at. He was a dream walker, an Alucinor, as the old books in Hogwarts called it. Alucinors were few in history, and many were in the end, proven to be fakes. But Draco knew, he had done so much research, asleep and awake, and he was sure of it. He was fully awake in his dreams, and he could command those dreams however he wanted them; or at least he would be able to, once he had mastered his own mind. For now, he was in limbo, awake but unable to really control anything. He couldn't change the scenery, he couldn't change the time of day, the only thing he could do was be there, thinking and aware...the only thing he could do really was watch her.  
  
He felt her now, turned to him, looking for him. He felt her move, her hand stretching out towards his, then in his other hand, a sudden weight as he felt his wand appear from nowhere. She was close now, then as she reached out, her fingers finding his arm, his heart beating faster and faster, he knew he wasn't going to last. He felt himself pull back from her and at the same time he cried "Exsuscito!"  
  
The world was suddenly full of a blinding light and everything around him burned away in the hot flames of white. He covered his eyes and felt himself fall. All of a sudden, he was awake. He sat upright and found himself on the train still, but it was dark now. He felt his cheeks, hot and flushed red; his forehead was damp with sweat. How long had he been asleep? In his hand was his wand, now cold. There was a tap at the door as a pretty face appeared. 


	3. Home is Where The Heart Is

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
_  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------   
  
"Um, hi Draco." said Ginny, stepping out from behind the frame. "I, uh, I just wanted to see if you were ok, you know, after the game."  
  
"I'm fine." Draco grunted, trying to hide his surprise.  
  
"Right..." she was looking at his hands now, and had taken a step towards him. "So what was it?"  
  
"Well half of it was you ramming me into the wall." he said, then thought for a minute and added, "Weasley." He saw her stiffen up at the sound of her own family name.  
  
"And the other half?" she looked amused, like she knew something.  
  
"Um..." he was caught and he knew it, he didn't want to admit Pansy's blunder, but he had no other choice. "Count Catastrophe's Instant Cuts. Pansy, er, dropped some." He felt an inner groan as Ginny stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oh push off Weasley! Aren't you worried that your big brother will find you here? With me?"  
  
"Oh Ron wouldn't care, I would just tell him I had walked past and you had put a hex on me, and you'd be gone like that" and she clicked her fingers.  
  
"Always relying on others huh?" Draco laughed.  
  
"No." she said suddenly, blushing a bit.  
  
He didn't know why, but Ginny sat down opposite him. She looked out the window and pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Then, as if she had made up her mind about something, she turned to him with an indignant look on her face.  
  
"Why are you so gloomy all the time? Why do you treat people so badly? Why are you...so...so...mean? Don't you even think about others?" she was now nearly shouting, "I mean, other people have feelings too and you shouldn't be such a bully! Because you're...you are...well, you know..." Her face was full of fury but she looked like she had lost something in her head. She looked so frustrated and then she just blurted out, "You're such a great wizard!"  
  
And with that she stood up in a huff and strode off to the carriageway. She stopped at the door. Draco closed his mouth, which had been hanging open since her angry compliment.  
  
"You could at least try." she said, with one final look, and then she was gone. Draco felt once again exasperated, and he knew he had a shocked look on his face for at least the next ten minutes. Eventually they came to Kings Cross and the train was emptied. Draco walked off the train, his bags being handled by his family's new house elf, Mador, who walked with a slight hump in his back under the weight of all the bags. Draco looked out over all the students, bustling off with their families. He saw the Weasleys, all hugs and smiles as their mother and father came and helped them with their bags. Ginny walked a little behind them all, talking to a boy from her own year, Liam Latchbolt.  
  
Liam had shoulder length wavy black hair, his eyes were a violent grey and he was quite good looking, not that Draco would notice. He had entered school late (some strange mistake by Professor McGonagall) and was actually older than Ginny by a year. Liam was smiling and laughing with Ginny, the two had been dating for several months. Draco knew him because he was Seeker for Hufflepuff and the two of them had come to blows more than once.  
  
"Finding it a bit tough are you blondie?"  
  
Draco turned to the sound, his broom following his mind, turning his body around. Liam Latchbolt was sitting on his broom, looking right proud of himself. Hufflepuff were up by sixty points, things were getting dire for Slytherin.  
  
"Buzz off, Latchbolt." Draco spat back as he turned back to looking over the field, but Liam flew closer to him.  
  
"Look Malfoy," he said, now hovering next to Draco, "I don't give a flying flobberworm about the score. It's all about the snitch. You should keep that in your mind. In the end it doesn't matter how many games your team has won, but how many snitches you have caught. We are seekers in the end. For us, it's just a two man game."  
  
"There are girl seekers you know Latchbolt; I thought you, being the gentleman, would have remembered that." Draco wouldn't look at him, his mind was bent on the snitch...where was it anyway?  
  
"Well yes, there are. Two of them. But Cho is a push over."  
  
"And Weasley?" Draco looked away from the pitch to smile snidely at Liam. Unfortunately, Liam didn't flinch or blush, he just smiled back.  
  
"Ginny is another thing all together." His father didn't meet him at the station, but this didn't surprise Draco in the slightest. He knew that his father was away and that even if he wasn't, he would never go out of his way to pick Draco up, unless of course it was to his benefit. Draco allowed himself to wallow in this delicious piece of pain, like it was a hot bath. Yes, he hated the man, but he was a great man, a powerful man, he was everything that Draco aspired to be. It was frustrating to be torn between loathing and admiration.  
  
Mador led Draco outside of the muggle train station towards a large, overgrown tree. Draco wasn't surprised to see it, although he still got a kick out of watching all the muggles walking through it. They couldn't see it of course, it was invisible to them, and it was also invisible to a great many wizards. In fact, it only appeared a few times a year, and only for the Malfoys; namely Draco. Mador waddled up to it now and placed Draco's bags on one of the lower branches. He then scrambled up himself and sat on the branch, gripping the dark tree's trunk. Mador looked apprehensively at Draco, who sighed and climbed up onto one of the twisted branches. He sat there, with his long legs hanging down towards the ground, thinking for a minute. It was only when Mador poked his head out from behind the trunk that Draco rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk five times.  
  
The tree suddenly moved, or disappeared, Draco never really understood the feeling; it felt like both things at the same time. In no time at all they were stationary, now on a hill that overlooked a dark valley. In the middle of that valley, on a large knoll, was the Malfoy house, tall and menacing, a perfect replica of his Father's personality, and his Father before that. It was elegant yes, but only in a gothic sort of way. It felt like a graveyard or an ancient citadel from centuries ago; but in the end, it was home.  
  
Draco watched as Mador flung his bags from the branch and jumped down after them, throwing each on his back and staggering down the hill. Then Draco himself slipped off his branch and landed on the ground. He turned back to the tree behind him and watched as its' gnarled roots moved, latching themselves into the ground like anchors. With one final rumble the tree locked itself in, and moved no more. Draco turned his back and headed off down the hill, along the grey rocky road, back home. 


	4. The Breakthrough

**Authors Notes:  
**  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands._  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------   
  
A different dream, a different place. The air was crisp still, when Draco awoke, lying on the floor of a field, the same field, but yes, it was different now. It was dawn, he knew it deep down inside. He knew down in his stomach that the sun was going to come up, hell, he knew, he was going to make it come up. It was time for his graduation.  
  
The world around him was so real but everything was twisted, a parallel of the real world that existed outside of his dreams. Draco sat up, his bare back scratching on the rough ground. He looked around and stood up, bare foot but dressed in his black silk pajama bottoms.  
  
It was a quiet, cold world. Draco knew he was dreaming and that this new world was his. He had given birth to it by thought. He could stay here forever if he wanted, if he forgot about the outside. No one would know, a voice was speaking in the back of his mind; no one would know what you are...  
  
The sun was coming, it was painful, and he could feel its giant form rising as if he was pulling it up with a rope. It was choking him with the strength it required. He didn't even know if he wanted that awful sun, that hateful star that was killing him, making him strain, making him sweat...Draco felt a swirl in his head, a buzzing pain that was pushing him down, gravity pounding on his head and shoulders. His knees buckled and the sounds of the world around him, the very air, pressed down...  
  
...and then she came. Like her own painful planet, she came along, appearing like a mirage on the horizon. No! She wasn't there, he didn't want her to see him, knee deep in pain, but he needed her, wanted her there with him. She came before him now, her face obscured by the bright sun, now rising like a blinding light. The pain was just so hard, it was so real, someone was choking him, he couldn't breathe, and she just stood there, like she was lost. She knelt down next to him, leaning forward. He tried to push her away but the pain of his surroundings kept him basically immobile. She stretched her hand out to his face and though he tried to pull away, she found him. Her small, warm hand traced his face, running along his cheeks, closing his eyes with a stroke. She was much closer now; he could feel the heat of her. He felt a ripple of pain from the sun and opened his eyes. She was so close to him, he could see nothing but the vacant stare deep within her eyes. No, he didn't want it like this, no, not like this...so, with all his will he bent his mind towards her face and she blinked, opened her eyes, and clutched her stomach in shock. She turned around and stared at the world, stared at the sky and then, she turned back to him. "Draco?" Her voice was scared, confused, she didn't know where she was...then, like a bird taking flight, suddenly, Draco realized what he had done. The sun swirled, the ground shook, the pain intensified and Draco finally let the scream inside him out of its cage. He screamed; his soul alight with shock, pain and fear. She was awake too, Hermione was there with him. Draco awoke to a dark room. Sweating and panting, his head still spinning, he looked around to try and figure out if he actually was in the real world. Slouching back into his double bed, he tried to catch his breath. He slipped out of bed and walked to his bathroom. A pale ghost welcomed him at the mirror; his face was white as a sheet. His eyes were wide. Sweat dotted his brow but more evident was the pain his body had felt. His lungs were sore, how long had he screamed? None of this really mattered, he knew. Pouring cold water over his face, Draco was thinking only one thing; she had been awake. He had, somehow, forced her to wake up. Maybe this was why Alucinors had been feared, had been as illegal as unregistered Animagi. If they could bring people into their dreams, they could torture them; maybe they could even keep them there, held by their will.  
  
A shiver ran up Draco's spine as he thought about Hermione waking in her own bed somewhere, shaking all over as she thought of him. Would she know she had been awake? She would consider it a nightmare, to be there with him. She hated him, more than anything, more than anyone. Draco slumped to the bathroom floor and sat there, wallowing in self pity. She would have to know. She would have to remember it all. By now she would have looked it all up and figured him out. She knows what you are, the little voice whispered, she knows your little secret. Your dirty, little secret.  
  
Draco stood up eventually and wandered back to bed in the dark of the night. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. He was alone in the house except for Mador; he was home alone for once. No one would know for many days, even if the Ministry came to get him, it wouldn't get back to his father before he was in custody. He would be safe, in a way of speaking.  
  
Crawling back into bed, he had thought it all through and he had accepted it in his own way, but nothing could have prepared him for what greeted him next. Stretching his long limbs out under his dark covers he felt something, he felt a body. Gasping in shock, he grabbed his wand.  
  
"Lumos!" he said in what sounded to him as a much more frightened voice than he would have wanted. His wand lit up, a gentle light flickering above his head. He shakily held it out, letting it light the other side of his bed. With a quiet cry he dropped his wand as it illuminated the last thing he expected to see; the sleeping body of Hermione Granger. 


	5. Lessons to Learn

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
  
_Thanks to all for the comments so far!

* * *

Terror, utter terror. Draco almost jumped a meter when he saw her lying there. He was instantly out of bed and backing away from her, as if she were a deadly spider. He suddenly became aware of every sound he made, how messed up his hair was and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. What if she wakes up? She's going to scream, she will cry. Her parents will find that she's gone! They'll know enough to be able to contact someone, someone will come and arrest me, and for kidnapping! All these thoughts ran in neat little circles in his mind, each trying to shout louder than the other. Draco held his hands to his eyes, trying to block the voices out. He pressed in on his head and then took his hands away, but to no use, she was still there!  
  
He started to pace around the room, distressed, thinking of all the awful things that were heading his way. He didn't notice her move the first time, but the second time he turned and walked quickly to the bedside. Half way there he slowed down, remembering that if she woke up she would most probably be very angry. He looked down at her, still asleep, and quite peacefully, as if she was at home in her own bed. For a split second he forgot his worries and admired her face, she was pretty in her own way; now that her hair wasn't so bushy and she had grown up, she was even beautiful, sleeping there...but no. Draco threw his mind of its path and went back to the task at hand.  
  
For hours he just fretted, thinking of what his father would say, how long he would be in Azkaban for...soon enough the daylight came, at least he wasn't pulling the sun up himself. He had put on a dressing gown and was sitting in a chair next to the bed, just waiting for her to wake up.  
  
There was only one problem. She didn't wake. She just slept and slept. Breakfast time came and went, still no sign of her waking. Draco had locked all the doors that led to his bedroom and had threatened Mador's life if he came anywhere near. Draco sat still in his chair, just waiting for her to stir, just waiting to see what she would say, whatever it turned out to be; anger or fear, he was ready for it all.  
  
"You ready Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder, away from the lake which he had been staring at for at least an hour. Liam Latchbolt stood behind him, tall and handsome, smiling his perfect smile. Draco felt a headache coming on like a dark cloud, envy rising up as he looked at Liam's face.  
  
"Ready when you are." Draco said, standing up. "Don't know why I agreed to this." He muttered.  
  
"Oh come on Dragon boy!" Liam smirked, "A walk around the grounds will do you good."  
  
"I'm not here for exercise, Latchbolt." Draco said as he caught up with Liam, who had started off across the green.  
  
"Well neither am I. But if we sat in the main hall and chatted, people might get suspicious, you know, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Doesn't really look good eh?"  
  
"Especially if it's you."  
  
"Especially if it's you, you mean." Liam smiled.  
  
"I guess so." Draco sighed, "Look, do you know the spell or not?"  
  
"I am the only one who knows the spell."  
  
"I don't think so, I am sure Dumble-git knows it." Draco scoffed.  
  
"Well you're not asking him are you?"  
  
Draco paused. He had to learn this spell, and Latchbolt was the only one who knew it, or, the only one he could ask without arousing too much suspicion.  
  
"How did you learn it anyway?" Draco said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh I've been studying healing for two years now. Watch!" Liam pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's arm. Draco froze as Liam shouted, "Fervesco!"  
  
Instantly, little boils appeared on Draco's forearm, stinging and bubbling. Wincing, Draco looked at Liam, who seemed to be in a predicament as to whether or not he really wanted to heal Draco. His conscience got the better of him though and he held his free hand out over the boils. "Curatio!"  
  
The boils covered up and disappeared a minute or so later.  
  
"Thanks" said Draco in his coldest tone.  
  
"Easy big fella, it's no problem. I healed them didn't I?"  
  
"The spell?" Draco prompted.  
  
"Ok, ok." Liam looked around. Sure enough, they were now standing near a tree that blocked them both from the view of the other students, who were sitting on the grass in the sun. "A powerful waking spell...hmmm, I don't know..." Liam was mocking, pretending to be deep in thought, with his eyes skyward. "Ah, that's the one. Exsuscito. The way to really make it work is to try and concentrate on something that a person couldn't do in a dream."  
  
"That's a bit hard, everything can happen in dreams."  
  
"Well yeah, but try and think reality. Think, well, think of something boring. That's what I do, I think of things like having breakfast, boring, see?"  
  
An hour later and Draco had the spell mastered. Liam stood up, dusting off his cloak.  
  
"That was good; you must be doing well to wake me up from that dream."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"It was a good dream, wasn't it?" Liam smirked, and then cracked his knuckles loudly. Draco was sure he heard him laughing softy as they walked back to the school.  
  
"So why do you need to know this anyway?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Want to keep those first years awake while you give them lectures?" Liam suggested.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Uh huh, well, all I am concerned with is that it is a healing spell. It doesn't cause any harm, unless of course you count waking people up who haven't had enough sleep...That's the only reason why I agreed to teach it to you. It's harmless."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"No problem." Liam turned to face him; they had reached the entrance to the classrooms. "I'll see you on the pitch next week then." he smiled, perfectly.  
  
"See you then." Draco knew they were back to being enemies and he also knew he liked it that way. He watched Liam walk off to a set of seats where Ginny Weasley sat chatting to a group of girls. The girls saw Liam approaching and all started to giggle loudly. Draco watched in amusement as Ginny shouted at them, reprimanding them for being childish. The girls giggled again and walked off, leaving Liam and Ginny to sit by themselves. Liam relaxed into the seat, casually putting his arm around Ginny. Draco felt another stab of jealousy. Why did it come so easy for Liam?  
  
Draco spent most of the day wandering around his room, worried and angry at himself. Why did he have to wake her? What was his big idea? But in the end, no matter how many of his books on Alucinors he consulted, it was a waiting process. He sat down again in his chair, full from his afternoon meal, and waited.  
  
Soon he found himself nodding, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. He fought against it, he must stay awake, but no, nothing could keep him there. The little voice cooed in his ears, telling him to sleep, to let go, to become lost. And with a small whimper, he lost the fight. 


	6. Confrontations

**Authors Notes:  
**  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
_  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------   
  
With a falling motion running through his veins, Draco woke up.  
  
Hitting the rough ground he winced in pain and stared up at the night's sky. Was it the sky? It looked translucent; it looked like a thousand colors meshed together like amazing clouds of airbrushed quality. Like the Aurora in the North, the lights of the sky drifted and lit the ground below.  
  
He stood up and found himself in the field. He shook his head, annoyed, would he ever leave this place? It looked barren, the grass was hardly there, and it was more of a dusty ground, like the edges of a desert. For as far as he could see there was nothing, no sign of anyone or anything...except...on his left, far, far away was an old tree, a tree without any foliage. And below the tree was a figure... Draco was running now, his bare feet carrying him across the field at a great pace. The tree was becoming larger and larger as he drew closer. Three quarters of the way there he stopped dead in his tracks, tripping himself up in the process and tumbling over onto his knees. She was alive, she was awake, and she was there. Hermione stood at the foot of the tree. Her bushy hair was sleek now; her eyes glinted in the lights of the sky. She was still wearing her pajamas; a long silk nightdress. She was walking towards him now and Draco felt his stomach lurch. What was she going to say to him? What was she going to do? "Draco?" she was right in front of him now, a strange, half worried, and half intrigued look on her face. "Where am I?"  
  
Draco fumbled for words, his legs felt like they were made of jelly as he stood up. She looked quizzically at him. "You're an Alucinor, aren't you?" "How did you know?" He managed to finally get a sentence out, amidst all his surprise it just jumped out of him. She blanched slightly and then said, "I was reading about Animagi in the library; we studied them three years ago, Alucinors are the focus of the chapter before."  
  
"But how did you figure it out?"  
  
"Well how else would I be here?" she snapped. "I mean, I've had my fair share of bizarre dreams, but none that I have woken up in. And certainly none where I haven't been able to leave." The last sentence she spoke in a quiet voice. She turned and walked back to the tree, where a small patch of grass still grew. On this, she sat down. Draco followed numbly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"How did you do it?" she said as he sat down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Become an Alucinor of course." Her voice had a hint of annoyance, but she still looked quite calm, for her circumstances.  
  
"Don't know. It just happened. I woke up."  
  
"Does it run in your family?"  
  
"No. I think my Father wouldn't be very happy if he found out." Draco wished he was back in his old dreams, the ones where she wasn't awake, where he could say anything.  
  
"Why not? It's an amazing gift. It's pretty rare too."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
There was a silence between them. They both sat there, staring up at the sky.  
  
"You created this world." she said finally. "Everything in here, this tree, the ground, the sky, it all came from your mind; even me."  
  
"I didn't create you."  
  
"But you brought me here!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Of course you did, you're an Alucinor, and they aren't notorious for nothing."  
  
"I didn't ask for it! You just...you just appeared."  
  
She was pouting now, her brow furrowed in anger. "Well, can you make me just disappear?" she looked at him and he realized that she was scared, "Please?"  
  
He felt an awful guilt resting in his stomach. It took him a minute or two before he could admit it. "I, er, I don't know how."  
  
"Oh!" she let out a quiet exasperation and pushed away a stray tear that was falling down her face. "Oh no..."  
  
"I'm, I'm really sorry Hermione." This sentence came really hard for Draco, but he got it out, and reached for her hand by instinct, to comfort her. She flinched and drew herself away.  
  
"Well, you are just going to have to learn how to, aren't you?" and with that she stood up and walked away from him. She turned back, "And if you think I am helpless in here you are wrong. You can't just lock me up forever."  
  
"I didn't do this on purpose." Draco said, his anger rising slightly, he stood up and was after her. "I'm not trying to trap you. Why would I do that?"  
  
She was angry now, he could see it. "Because you're you, that's why! You've always had it out for me, and Harry and Ron! You probably have some idiotic idea that kidnapping me will make you famous, make you look tough!"  
  
"That's stupid, I'll be arrested and taken to Azkaban if I don't get you home soon!"  
  
"Your Father would never let you go to Azkaban, he'd probably bribe the judges!" she spat.  
  
Draco's face was red, his ears were hot and he felt like punching a wall.  
  
"My Father wouldn't look twice at me if I was on fire!" He shouted, so full of frustration that the sky seemed to loose its light. He strode off in the opposite direction and sat down on a large rock that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then he had a thought. He turned back to where Hermione now stood.  
  
"I know an awakening spell."  
  
She turned quickly back around to face him. "Yes?" she said slowly. "Which one?"  
  
"It's a healing spell, supposed to wake people who have been put into a dreaming state."  
  
"How did you learn that?"  
  
"I've been learning healing spells for school." Draco bluffed.  
  
"No you haven't. You've been majoring in Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. She had caught him out.  
  
"Ok, so someone taught it to me."  
  
"It was Liam, wasn't it?"  
  
How did she know all this?  
  
"Yes, yes it was. How did...?"  
  
"Liam is a really powerful healer," she interrupted, "Especially for his age."  
  
"Yeah he's great." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"This isn't the time for jealously."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of Latchbolt?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Well he's popular, he's got good looks and he's got a girlfriend to start."  
  
"Oh come off it, you sound like you fancy him yourself."  
  
"I don't fancy him." Hermione blushed but stood resolute. "Now can we try the spell or not?"  
  
"Well, I'd need my wand, which...isn't here. And I've only performed it on myself; I don't know how it would work on others."  
  
"On yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I was the one asleep."  
  
"Well it's worth a try isn't it?"  
  
"I guess. Look, what if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Oh honestly, I thought you were a wizard!" she was frustrated, her brow crinkled with thought. "Just get it over with. Now, can you summon your wand?"  
  
"Not really, I think I just have to concentrate on it. Or want it bad enough."  
  
"Well?" She had her arms crossed.  
  
Draco shook his head and closed his eyes. Right...think wand, think wand...then he jumped as he felt his wand appear in his hand. Hermione blinked in astonishment, and then mastered herself. "Okay, what should I do?" she asked.  
  
"Just stay there." Draco pointed his wand at Hermione. Concentrating hard, he focused on her and drew a breath. "Exsuscito!" He shouted loudly, and a zap of white light shot from his wand towards Hermione. It hit her and with a pop she suddenly disappeared. Draco sighed with mild relief and a tiny bit of regret. Then, he raised his wand, concentrated, and woke himself up. 


	7. Draco's Hospitality

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
_  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------   
  
The first thing he realized was how uncomfortable the chair he was sitting in was. Standing up, he rubbed his sore back and coughed. He felt quite tired even though he had been asleep for so long. The second thing Draco realized was the presence of another person in his room. Hermione Granger was sitting in his bed, with his covers pulled up to her chest, looking supremely annoyed and also quite tired.  
  
"What happened?" Draco said, surprised.  
  
"It didn't work did it?" she said quietly. "I feel so tired. I feel sick."  
  
"I thought you'd wake up at home!"  
  
"Something must have gone wrong."  
  
There was an awkward silence as they both assessed the situation. Hermione was in Draco Malfoy's bedroom, in his bed no less, and only wearing a nightdress.  
  
"At least you're awake now..." Draco offered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione ignored his comment. "What about your parents?" she said in a quiet croak.  
  
"They're both away." Draco sat down gingerly on the edge of his bed. "I'm home alone."  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Don't get any ideas Malfoy." She said briskly with a small smile, looking at where he was sitting.  
  
"I'm not!" He stood up, blushing slightly.  
  
"I've got to get home."  
  
"I know." Draco paced the room. He looked back at her, she did look really sick. "Granger, are you alright?"  
  
She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. Instead she fell back slightly and closed her eyes. Her forehead creased and she let out a slight whimper. Draco rushed forward and dared to sit down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine." she complained, trying to push him away.  
  
"No you're not!" he said, grabbing her hand that was trying to push him back. "Your hands are frozen!" He looked at her and gulped, her eyes staring at him, sad and frightened. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Why should I believe..." but she suddenly closed her eyes in anguish again. "I think I'm really sick."  
  
He hadn't let go of her hand and he felt it now, cold and icy. His heart leap into his throat as her fingers suddenly interlocked with his and she gripped his hand tightly. She was breathing in fast, husky tones, sweat was on her forehead. Instinctively Draco placed his free hand on her brow and checked her temperature. She had a fever. He felt a fear all through him. She could die; he had no clue of what he could do to help her.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
How could she be cold when she had such a fever?  
  
"I'll get you some blankets; I'll be right back..." he said, unlocking his hand from her grip, his heart wrenching as he let go. Why was he so upset to not have her touch? What was going on? He raced out of his room and grabbed some blankets off a bed in one of the many spare, empty rooms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mador, lingering at the foot of the stairs. Draco thought for a second.  
  
"Elf!" he shouted. Mador looked up expectantly and raced up the stairs. "Fetch me some tea, some food and...get me some more blankets and pillows!" Mador ran off back down the stairs. "Leave them all at the door to my room, don't come in!" Draco added, and then he turned back to his room with the blankets, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I've got some more blankets." he said, walking towards the bed. The room was quite dark now; his candles had gone out. In a flash he found some more from the other side of the room and lit them with a spell. He placed a candelabra on the bedside table next to Hermione, then he picked up the blankets and laid them carefully on top of her.  
  
"I've got some tea coming, and some food." He sat down again and looked down at her. "How are you now? Warm?"  
  
She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her face was wet with sweat but he noticed several marks on her face where tears had fallen. She must be horrified to be here with me, he found himself thinking. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck here. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
  
She coughed hard, grimacing in pain. Draco heard Mador putting the teapot and several plates of food down outside his bedroom door. He waited a minute and went to the door, collecting up the pot, the food and then coming back for the blankets and extra pillows.  
  
He propped Hermione's head up, placing a pillow behind her. She shot him a look of thanks which gave him a small thrill of confidence. Then he poured her a cup of tea and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Here, have a drink, you're probably really thirsty." he said quietly, holding the cup out to her. She took it in her cold hands and drank. Soon she held it out, and Draco put it away on the bedside table.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"Because," Draco thought hard, he didn't exactly know why. Just that, somewhere, instinctively, he wanted to care for her. He knew that she was sick all because of him. She had spent so much time, in his dreams, lost and without food or drink. And now he had managed to wake her, of course she would be sick. "Just because." he finally stammered. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Can you send an owl to my parents?"  
  
"Of course. What do you want it to say?"  
  
"I'll write it." she said, sitting up slightly. Draco fetched her a quill and some parchment and a book to write on.  
  
"You're not going to tell them to arrest me are you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
He watched her slowly write the note and then fold it up. Draco whistled and a big, dark owl flew out from the darkness of his room and landed on the end of the bed. "Take this to the Grangers." he told the owl, tying the parchment to its leg. The dark owl chirped a response and flew back into the darkness and out a window. Draco got up and closed the window after it. 


	8. Fighting Temptation

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
  
I never thought I would put Draco and Hermione together...but...  
_  
----------------   
  
For a little while they sat in complete silence. Draco watched her from his seat, she slept eventually and he continued to watch. Why do I care what happens to her? he thought. What's going to happen to me? How am I going to get her home?  
  
Gradually, Draco became tired. He stood up and wandered around the room, trying to keep himself awake. He went to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the large gothic mirror. His long white hair was falling out of its loose pony tail, his eyes had faint purple lines underneath them; his body was tired.  
  
Draco walked back to his bed and stood at the foot, staring at Hermione. You could always sleep in the spare room...his conscience told him. No, what if she wakes up and needs someone? What if she goes wandering about the house and Mador sees her, he'll tell Father for sure.  
  
There was only one answer in Draco's mind, and he couldn't push it away. His heart was racing, he felt like he was walking out onto the Quidditch pitch. What if she wakes up first? She'll scream...just sleep in the chair! But Draco ignored his conscience; the dark, greedy side of him came out, like a whisper in a lover's ear and he felt a keen thrill rush through him. He walked over to the empty side of the bed...his hands were trembling, his heart felt like it had swelled to twice its normal size...he pulled back his dark covers carefully and slipped under them and into his bed, next to Hermione.  
  
She didn't move, but slept on. Draco suddenly felt more awake than he had even been in his life but he didn't get out of the bed. He propped himself up casually instead, and leant slightly over her to blow out the candles. It was dark suddenly and Draco smelt the smoke of the candles, rising into the air around him. He sank back down under the covers, trying to make himself comfortable, but all the while paying close attention as not to disturb Hermione. Just touch her...the little voice cooed. Draco scrunched his face up at the thought, why was he thinking like this, about Hermione? It must just be that she's female. He'd be acting like this to any girl that was in his bed.  
  
For a while he lay there on his back, silent, thinking, fighting with all his emotions. Unconsciously he rolled over onto his side, forgetting for a split second that he was sharing his bed. Hermione seemed to register him being there, because she too turned, now she was curled up, facing him. Draco let a tiny gasp of surprise escape his lips. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. His mind was a blur of insane, insane thoughts. Then, as if someone had performed a memory charm, his mind went blank. His arm stretched out, his hand maneuvered underneath Hermione's neck and he pulled her close to him. She in return, still asleep, stretched her arm across him, her head resting on his chest. She held onto him tightly and he let out a long, low breath. He looked down on her face, her long hair tickled his arm. She moved, her face now upturned to him...  
  
Draco hesitated for a second, his primal mind was overriding his higher brain, his fears were being blindly ignored. He bent his neck and pushed her chin up with his hand. He laid his lips upon hers, kissing her gently. His mind was racing now, rushing to consequences that would soon come up to meet him, should she awake. Before he could pull away, he felt something that made him open his eyes in shock. Hermione was kissing him back. Strongly, without restraint, she was kissing him. Her arms were around his neck now, holding him tightly. What was going on? Why was this happening, why with Hermione?  
  
Draco felt like he was out of his body, like he was dreaming again. But this was a delicious dream, one he didn't want to ever leave. He shut off everything in his mind, everything that was shouting out to him, telling him to stop, to pull away; he put his arms around her waist, and kept kissing her. He heard her make a quiet whimper of pleasure as he pushed her down onto her back and laid his body down on top of hers. 


	9. A Different Place

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands._  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------   
  
Draco woke in a new dream. He was in a garden it seemed, but after he looked around he realized he was back in his field. It had changed though, great trees, oaks and firs were scattered all around and the grass was long. It was early morning, but he could feel no strain from the sun. It was only just creeping up into the sky, which was still dotted with tiny stars. The world was still colored with a blue shade, but it wasn't cold anymore. For a while he just sat there, on a slight hill, overlooking everything. It was surprisingly peaceful, even though he could feel a headache coming on. Then, he heard footsteps.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." came a voice, but it wasn't Hermione's. Draco spun around and was greeted by the handsome face of Liam Latchbolt.  
  
Draco jumped to his feet in an instant and gaped at Liam, who was walking casually towards him. "What are you doing here?" Draco said, astonished because Liam wasn't under any trance, he was wide awake. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I told you before, I'm a healer." Liam said simply, observing the field. "But, that doesn't explain what you're doing here!" "Look Draco, you didn't think I wouldn't realize why you needed an awakening spell did you?" Liam twirled his wand absently, smiling at Draco, "It was the first thing I tried to find when I worked out what I was."  
  
"What?"  
  
Liam smiled at him with a look of satisfaction, he had Draco completely baffled. "I'm an Alucinor of course." "What?!" "Oh honestly, and you call yourself a wizard. I thought you had a brain in your head!" Liam sat down on the hill. "Nice place you've got here. I like the trees."  
  
Draco was amazed. His head was spinning, his headache increased. Liam was so casual, just like they were talking on Hogwarts grounds. He had no fear of where he was...he was an Alucinor. Draco's pride felt suddenly damaged, he wasn't the only one with the gift. The sky darkened ever so slightly. Now Liam had everything, Draco thought, everything...except Hermione. The thought of her now, curled up asleep in his bed, came to Draco and lifted his spirits. He sat down next to Liam. "You've done pretty well; I haven't been able to change my scenery yet. All I have is a dark forest...it's pretty grim, no sun, no moon..." Liam looked downcast for a minute. "Until I master myself I'll keep dreaming the same dream over and over again."  
  
Draco looked at Liam, who was looking out over the field. He wondered what that dream was for Liam. Why did Liam dream of a dark forest? Was it the Dark Forest? What did he have to fear? "At least you've got your wand." Draco offered, surprised at himself for not mocking Liam.  
  
"Well, yeah. It's the first thing I do when I wake up, in a dream that is. I think it's best that way." Liam twirled his wand again. "Although it's not much use here, is it? Unless I want to wake myself up."  
  
"Why are you here Liam?"  
  
Liam looked at Draco, "Hermione's sick right?"  
  
Draco couldn't hide his expressions, therefore Liam saw him gape at the comment. "Hermione?" Draco finally said, in a voice that didn't sound casual at all.  
  
"She sent word to her parents that she was fine, visiting Ron I think...Then she asked them to send on a letter to me. I got the letter only a little while ago...I thought it best to come see you first."  
  
What is she, completely mad?  
  
"Look, we both now know what the other is." Liam said, "And we both need to keep that fairly under wraps right?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"So, I'll come and heal her, and then transport her back." "And how are you going to do that?" Draco said, feeling anger rise in his voice. Liam thought he knew everything... "Well," Liam stood up, looking pleased, "I may not be able to control my scenery, or make the sky different colors, but I am good at transporting through dreams. We'll both wake up, well, you'll wake me up actually; and we'll be in your house. We'll carry on from there, just in the reverse order of how she arrived there." "What, make her go back to sleep once she's awake in my dream?" Draco asked, standing up.  
  
Liam looked confused at this sentence. He thought for a minute then nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." "Why should I trust you Latchbolt?"  
  
Liam smiled, and then walked forward to Draco. They now stood eye to eye; each boy seemed to be sizing the other up and if someone had been watching them, they would have thought that the two were ready to come to blows. Draco, only wearing his silk pants, his blond hair turned silver in the light, a fierce look on his face. Liam dressed in dark blue robes with a starry blue cloak, his dark black hair waving in the wind, covering his face. Draco still saw that his expression had changed from a smile to a gloomy frown. "I think, Draco, that we are comrades now. Maybe we will become friends someday. But we both know that that day is far off, if it indeed comes at all." Liam put his wand away. "I will not tell a soul that you and I share this gift, I trust you will do the same. Now," he stood determined, "Will you kindly wake me up?" 


	10. A Visit From the Healer

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
_  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------   
  
Draco sat up in bed. It was early morning and the sun was tracing a line down the bed. It was lighting Hermione from behind, causing her hair to light up like a halo. Draco looked at her tenderly for a second before he realized that Liam must be around. Draco leapt out of bed, pulling the sheets back into place. Hermione stirred and looked up at him through sleepy eyes. "Nice dream?" he asked her with a smile, sitting down on the side of the bed. Hermione smiled sheepishly back but suddenly her eyes widened and she sat straight up. "Liam!" she said in surprise. Draco spun around and saw Liam walking through the door of Draco's large closet. "Er, sorry, got a bit lost I think." Liam muttered. "No, I meant you to end up in there." Draco said under his breath.  
  
Liam walked quickly to Hermione's side. "Are you alright?" he said as he sat down, looking at her with a concerned face. "How has the hospitality been?" he chuckled.  
  
Draco felt a surge of anger rising up but he decided to ignore it. His ears went pink instead. "...Now, how are you feeling? A bit better eh? Well I think I should still run a few tests..." Liam was talking to Hermione, who was now blushing furiously. "You must still have a fever; your face is quite flushed." Draco could tell that Hermione was stifling a laugh, she looked ten times better to him, although she did still seem a bit weak.  
  
"...Ok now just relax, that's right, sit back...OK now just close your eyes. This may hurt a bit..."  
  
Liam stood above Hermione, his wand in his hand, "Curatio!" he said, and a light blue powdery mist appeared out of his wand. The mist became thicker and thicker and seemed to hover above Hermione's body. Then, ever so slowly, parts of the mist turned red. "...ah, yes...I see. So, headache...must be from your fever...and your immune system is a bit weak...okay..." Liam waved his hand through the mist and it dispersed. A look of intense concentrated covered his face. His wand seemed to rattle in his hand, or was his hand shaking? All of a sudden he yelled "Curatio" in a strong voice and a blue light shot out of his wand. It created a large cloud of mist once again, but this one was charged with some kind of energy; it flashed as if little bits of lightning were inside it. The mist quietly hovered high above Hermione then Liam fixed his wand at it and lowered the mist until it settled on Hermione and instantly disappeared. "There!" he said with a sigh of exhaustion. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Liam. "You'll be fine now, I fixed your immune system; it wasn't really that damaged to begin with...Just a case of severe exhaustion." "Thanks Liam." Hermione said as she sat up. Then she looked from Liam, who was looking quite drained and had put his wand away, to Draco, who was standing apprehensively at the foot of the bed, his arms folded over his bare chest.  
  
Draco seemed to take a hint and rushed off to find a shirt. He came back to see Hermione climbing out of bed, Liam putting his cloak around her shoulders. Once again, anger, or maybe jealousy rose in Draco, but he gritted his teeth and forced it down.  
  
"I think it's time we got her back home," Liam said, his hands resting on Hermione's shoulders. "Her parents won't believe the old Ron excuse for long."  
  
Hermione blushed again, looking guiltily at Draco. He tried to smile at her but anger was rising within him so all he could muster was a sort of bizarre cross between a smile and a grimace. "Draco, I need you to go to sleep first, and then you will need to draw Hermione in. I'll put her to sleep. Just concentrate on her as much as you can and she should appear, and she should be awake. I will transport myself after she's gone. OK?"  
  
Draco nodded. How he was going to get to sleep with Liam Latchbolt in his house, with Hermione, he didn't know. He sat down on his bedside chair and tried to get comfortable. "This might be a bit difficult." he growled at Liam. "No it won't." Liam took out his wand and smiled as he pointed it right at Draco's face. "Reverie...!" Liam shouted an incantation but Draco couldn't catch it all; for at that exact moment, a bolt of purple light came rushing straight towards him. 


	11. Coming Undone

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands.  
_  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------  
  
Draco woke in his field again, the grass still long, but the trees had disappeared. His head felt heavy, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He stood up and looked around. The sky was a light purple, with traces of blue clouds. Concentrate on Hermione, draw her in... Draco remembered himself and tried to fill his mind with thoughts of Hermione. It wasn't easy, he was still full of anger for Liam, but memories of the night before started to flood his mind. Her arms, around his neck, her hands all over his chest... Draco turned around and she was walking towards him. The long grass was nearly up to her waist. Her hair was sleek again...her beautiful dreaming state.  
  
"Are you...awake?" Draco asked as she came towards him.  
  
"Yes, look, about last night...I want to explain something." she looked around, "Liam will be here soon."  
  
"And you'll be gone." "I know but that won't mean..."  
  
Liam appeared with a quiet pop. "Ah, there you are!" he said, still smiling. He walked towards Hermione and Draco, and then looked around. "No trees anymore Malfoy?"  
  
Draco was about to tell Liam that he couldn't give two gallons about the fact that there wasn't any trees, when suddenly a dark, eerie, old tree came roaring out of the ground close by. It was easily twenty feet tall when it stopped growing. Liam looked stunned, and he was about to say something when another, identical tree, came shooting out of the ground beside him. "These are the trees from my forest!" he cried, as a third came up behind him. Liam looked dizzy now, he was trying to concentrate, probably to summon his wand, but instead he swooned and fell onto his knees. A fourth, fifth, and sixth tree came flying out from the ground below. The ground was shaking now with the eruptions of trees, Hermione let out a cry of shock. Draco himself was feeling quite sick, as if someone was drawing out his blood.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"They're from his dreams." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her quickly out of the way of another tree. "He said to me that he only dreams of a dark forest. His mind is creating this."  
  
She looked at him and saw his face growing paler than usual. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't think we can both be here, before, I was getting a headache..." Draco coughed, clutching at his head which was starting to really throb. "I didn't think much of it. But his mind is trying to change the world around us..."  
  
"But he can't, it's you world!" "Exactly." "Oh...!"  
  
Draco looked over as Hermione pointed to the sky, which was a frantic swirl of different colors. Liam's dark black fought with the purple of Draco's mind. The sun was in the sky, and although Draco didn't feel it anymore, it was apparent that Liam did. The sun seemed to tremble, Liam wasn't used to it; it was always night in his mind. A wind picked up as trees kept coming out of the ground all around them. Hermione cried out and clutched at Draco, who put his arms around her.  
  
"We've got to get you out of here." he told her. "You've got to go back to sleep."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes gentle but fear was still in them. She looked down and nodded. "Did you catch the spell he did? The sleeping one?" Draco said, trying to make his wand appear. It popped into his hand. "Reverielle." she stammered. "Are you going to be able to do it?" "If Latchbolt can do it, so can I." He stopped, realizing; she was going to be asleep, gone from him once again. He didn't want that. Behind them Liam let out a cry. They turned back and saw him, struggling to stay upright, his eyes scrunched up in pain.  
  
"We've got to help him." Hermione said, trying to make her way through the now thick forest of trees. Draco was after her, and just as she reached Liam, he caught her by the hand. "You've got to go to sleep." he said firmly. But why, why does she have to leave? Draco felt a nervous thought run through his mind. Hermione was going to forget all about what had happened; she was going to become just a ghost, a sleeping ghost in his dreams again. He didn't want to let her go. He looked at her and he knew that his thoughts were painted all over his face. "I'm not going to forget." she said. "You've got to help Liam. Now." She stood still, looking at him. "Go on."  
  
Draco raised his wand. He looked on her, awake and there with him, one last time. Then he closed his eyes, concentrated and cried, "Reverielle!" A bright purple light shot out of his wand and hit Hermione. She seemed to turn a ghostly white in front of Draco's eyes. She blinked and Draco looked at her closely. She was asleep. The sleeping Hermione walked close to Draco, her eyes blank, but shining. She grasped his wrist, his wand still pointing at her. He watched her, entranced. She came right up close and kissed him before he could do anything about it. Her lips were cold now, and there was no feeling in her touch. Draco pulled away, "Hermione..." But she wouldn't answer; she simply walked away, wandering over to Liam.  
  
Liam! Draco suddenly came to his senses and walked over to Liam, who was still on his knees, swaying with pain. The sky was still swirling, the trees had stopped for now, but their damage had been done, both boys were lost in a never ending dark forest.  
  
Draco looked down on Liam. This was the wonderful Liam Latchbolt, seeker, healer, boyfriend and Alucinor. Down on his knees and helpless! Draco felt a wave of supreme control rushing through him; Liam was at his mercy. He could do anything to him now. Draco grinned at the thought of Liam, unsmiling; in pain...Hermione's sleeping form stood behind Liam, looking down on him. Draco looked over to her, and she seemed to realize for she looked up and held his gaze.  
  
We're the same...the thought came to Draco, a sickening guilt. We're both Alucinors, I've gone through this pain too...Liam struggled below Draco's wand; the world around them both rumbled, it started to rain. Draco was now starting to feel sick too, the sky was growing darker; he clutched at his stomach which lurched uneasily. If he was going to put Liam back to sleep, he would have to do it soon, before he himself was immobile. Rain fell down his face, his hair was wet, and his clothes were starting to become soaked. He looked down on Liam, wet and struggling...soon he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and what would happen then? Draco raised his wand, the ground shook, dark finally overtook day and the rain seemed to be bullets of water, pounding down around them. Liam's face turned up towards Draco, his eyes wet with rain and tears, pain written all over him. His black hair was pressed against his face, his teeth bared; Liam was dying. Then, just as Liam's eyes started to roll back towards the sky, Draco cried aloud, his voice breaking from his own pain, a purple bolt of light issuing forth, striking Liam down. Thunder cracked and Liam fell back. He was asleep. Draco sighed, clutching his chest; he was now the one on his knees. The world pressed down, the rain fell, and then as Draco raised his head to look at Liam, the other boy disappeared.  
  
Hermione walked towards him. Draco raised his wet face to her, so ethereal, like a glittering shadow of herself. She knelt down to him and he felt his heart skip a beat as she touched his face. He stretched out a hand to touch her, to feel her there with him, but as he did, she seemed to fade away. In a moment she was completely gone. Draco was alone now, with rain falling, in the dark, in his dreams. 


	12. A New Dream

**Authors Notes:**  
  
_This was my first serious attempt at fanfiction of any kind, therefore it is a little shaky. Mucho love to my wonderful beta, Chrissy. Much angsty inspiration from Linkin Park of all bands._  
  
Im always one for a nice ending or Epilogue, but who is this one about? Hmm?  
  
----------------  
  
It was beginning to get cold on the train. Draco Malfoy drew his cloak around his shoulders and shivered as its cold material touched his skin. The sky outside was darkening now; the sun was going down as the train moved onwards, to Hogwarts. It would be Draco's final year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he was looking forward to getting out into the world after he graduated, or just getting away from home. He looked down on his hands, which still retained his Quidditch scars, but they were only scars now...  
  
A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, which were far from school studies.  
  
"Hey," it was Ginny Weasley. "How was your summer?"  
  
She came into the compartment and sat down opposite him. Her hair was tied back neatly into a long ponytail which ran down her neck, the sun's last rays catching it and making it blaze a golden hue. "Well?" she said, looking at him as if he was mental.  
  
Draco felt a smile crawling across his face, and he let it. Ginny smiled back, though she looked surprised to see Draco so happy. "My summer was good." he replied.  
  
It was the same dream as always. Draco stood on top of a small hill, looking over a vast field, dotted with a few trees but mostly barren, apart from the wild grass that grew up high to his waist. The sun was low in the sky but the world was warm, a summer day was passing. Draco looked up into the peach colored sky, and watched as several stars appeared, one by one. He knew them all, for he commanded them to be.  
  
He felt some sorrow though, in this peaceful place, for he was alone. The stars winked at him, creating their patterns in the sky. Draco sat down on a large dark rock, which always sat at the very summit of the hill. A small wind ruffled his long silvery hair. The world was quiet, so silent he could hear the grass move. Something caught his eye. The wind wasn't moving the grass.  
  
Quietly and gracefully, a girl was walking up through the field. Her long hair was catching the sun's rays, making a soft halo around her beautiful face. She wore a pale dress which hugged her body around the torso. Slowly she made her way up to the hill top; and when she reached Draco, she raised her eyes to meet his, and smiled. 


End file.
